This project provides dedicated PDP-11 computer support for two Becton-Dickinson FACS II Flow Microfluorimeter (FMF)/Cell Sorters and one Los Alamos Scientific Laboratory (LASL) FMF. Data acquisition is via an NIH designed interface to the computer. Data display and analysis for high sample throughput is the principal system feature. Software currently running under the RT-11 operating system is being converted to function under the RSX-11M operating system in order to allow more effective support of current and anticipated workloads. New hardware and software capabilities are being added during the conversion effort.